


Masturbation Situation

by YouAndIForForever



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Apocalypse Of The Damned, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Canon-typical abuse from Squip, Christine (mention), Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay Michael Mell, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Michael Mell - Freeform, Pillow Talk, Pining, Post-Squip, Reach Around, Smut, Squip mention, boyf riends — Freeform, canon typical no homo, handjob, humping, i guess?, jeremy heere - Freeform, let Jeremy masturbate in peace 2k17, more like, until it's homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAndIForForever/pseuds/YouAndIForForever
Summary: Jeremy is having some issues jerking off and Michael is not opposed to helping him out.





	Masturbation Situation

Jeremy pulled his hand out of his pants and huffed loudly. He still couldn’t do it. Ever since the whole squip incident 2 months ago he couldn’t masturbate. After receiving shock after shock from the squip every time he even thought about touching himself, it was hard to…get hard. Jeremy couldn’t get farther than putting his hand down his boxers and just resting it on top of himself. His impulses fought him the whole way, expecting a zap that would make his hands spasm and a voice in his head telling him how he could be using his time more effectively.

Jeremy dug the heels of his hands into his closed eyes. He just wanted to be able to do it again. Blow off some steam and try and put the whole situation behind him. Every time he couldn’t masturbate reminded him of everything that happened with the squip which reminded him of how much he almost ruined everyone’s lives which reminded him of how terrible of a person and friend he was and –

Oh yeah, speaking of friend, Michael had texted him a little while ago. Jeremy reached for his phone, charging on the nightstand.

wanna hang? Michael had sent about a half hour ago.

Jeremy smiled. He hadn’t seen Michael since Friday during school and he could definitely use a distraction from himself.

Yeah be over in a sec Jeremy replied.

He sat up in bed and did up the zipper and button on his pants, relieved to have Michael.

-

“Hey, dude, what’s up?” Michael asked when Jeremy opened the door to his basement bedroom, not even bothering to turn around to greet him. Jeremy’s eyes were immediately glued to the tv screen, watching Michaels character dive off a church steeple.

“Nothing. What’s up with you?” Jeremy flopped down in the bean bag next to Michaels.

“Just this,” Michael said as they both watched his character get cut down by an enemy.

“Stupid game.” He held down the home button and shut off the game and turned to Jeremy with shining eyes.

“Wanna play Apocalypse of the Damned?”

“Sure,” Jeremy said, mood brightening.

-

“Get that one! Get that one!” Michael shouted.

Jeremy’s character swung around and sliced the zombie to his left in half.

“Right behind you!” Jeremy shouted and saw Michaels character take out three in one go.

“You know,” Came a voice from insides Jeremy’s ear, “when I said there were better things you could be doing with your time than touching yourself, this isn’t what I meant.”

Jeremy froze and his heart went into overtime. He dropped his controller and his thoughts were scrambled. That couldn’t have been…He just imagined that, right? There was no way that was the…unless it was, but it couldn’t be. Could the squip reactivated itself somehow? There was no way it could have…right?

The voice, or his imagination, said nothing else.

Jeremy hasn’t even realized he had been spacing out until he felt Michael’s hand tugging on his cardigan.

“Jeremy?” Michael called loudly like that hadn’t been the first time he had said his name to try and get Jeremy’s attention.

“Sorry, what?” Jeremy asked, looking over at Michael.

“Dude, you like zoned out and got yourself killed.” Michael pointed at the Game Over flashing on the screen.

“Oh…” Jeremy said blinking a few time, trying to fully come back to the present.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just…” Jeremy said, not even sure that to say next, sitting there in silence for a minute.

“Was it the…?” Michael asked softly.

Jeremy jerked his head to meet Michael’s gaze full on. Michael’s eye widened and he didn’t even need to say anything for Michael to be up in an instant and over to the mini fridge that sat in the corner of the room. He pulled out a bottle of Mountain Dew Red then was back at Jeremy’s side, placing the soda in his hands.

Jeremy chugged about half the bottle, just to be safe, and relaxed into the bean bag a little.

“Better?” Michael asked, the worry obvious in his eyes.

“Yeah, thanks, Michael.”

“It’s cool. You okay now?” Jeremy nodded and Michael sat back down.

“You wanna keep playing?” Michael asked, hitting buttons on his controller to make the level reset when Jeremy nodded again.

-

Jeremy groaned in frustration, watching the Game Over screen pop up again.

They had been sitting there for over an hour trying to get through this short, difficult level of the game and Jeremy kept getting distracted every round thinking about the squip or something related to it and ended up getting killed. 

Why couldn’t Jeremy just go back to being his normal, lame self? Was this computer going to torment him for the rest of his life? Could Jeremy handle that? Always knowing that the Squip might just make little comments here and there until he was 100? Was all that happened really worth it?

“Jeremy, it’s cool, we’ll get it next time.” Michael groaned and stretched, looking over at him with a reassuring smile.

Jeremy’s frustration grew at Michael’s words.

“What if I can’t Michael? What if every time I try and play this game I hear the squip in my head and I get distracted and what if every time I try and hang out with you I hear the squip talking to me and what if every time I try and do anything the squip is right there saying something to me?!” Jeremy rambled, his voice getting progressively louder.

Michael scrambled over so that he was kneeling in front of Jeremy and grabbed a hold of his biceps “Whoa, whoa, Jeremy. Calm down, it’s okay, it’s all good, it’s chill.”

“CHILL?” Jeremy practically shrieked.

Jeremy had explained the majority of the Squips abuse to Michael, all the things the squip would say to him to make him feel terrible about himself and all the times the Squip had blocked Michael out of his life. Jeremy had also profusely apologized to his best friend about it all and Michael had forgiven him almost instantly. The whole masturbation situation was basically the only thing he left out, too embarrassed to admit it even to Michael, someone he told everything to.

“Okay sorry, sorry, sorry poor word choice,” Michael said in a calm tone “it’s going to be fine. It’s all okay, I’m here. I’m sorry. I’m here. I have enough Mountain Dew Red to last you a lifetime.” 

Jeremy just stared at his friend’s chest and nodded, taking deep breaths, trying to believe his words.

“What even happened, Jeremy? What set you off? Was it coming over here?” Michael’s tone sounded a little hurt.

“No, it wasn’t…I mean maybe it was? No, no, not like that I just mean…it was earlier today when it all started.” Jeremy said, face flushing a little, not really wanting or willing to admit to Michael what the cause of his stress was.

“What happened earlier?” Michael started rubbing his arms like he was trying to physically coax the answer out of him.

“I was trying to…” Jeremy trailed off, face getting pinker.

“Yeah?” Michael encouraged him.

“See I…” Jeremy murmured the rest of the sentence.

“What?” Michael leaned in, trying to hear him.

“I was…” Jeremy awkwardly coughed instead of talking.

“Jeremy.” Michael looked annoyed.

“I was trying to masturbate okay?” Jeremy finally admitted, cheeks fully red now.

Michael waited a second, eyes searching Jeremy’s for more before he raised an eyebrow, “That’s it?”

“What do you mean ‘that’s it?’” Jeremy said, reaching up and clinging onto Michael’s shoulders.

“Michael, I haven’t been able to do anything to myself since the squip! It’s been 2 months since I’ve jerked off!”

“Why?” Michael said, this expression growing more confused the more Jeremy explained.

Jeremy paused for a second, wondering how much he should say, what he was willing to admit, but then he looked into his best friends concerned eyes and the embarrassing truth just tumbled out.

“The squip wouldn’t let me masturbate.” He said in a rush.

“What?” Michael asked, shock filling his features.

“The squip would…whenever I even thought about, let alone tried to…do anything to myself…it would electrocute me. Mess with my nerves from my brain and make my hands feel like I stuck a knife in a toaster.”

Michael pulled Jeremy off his beanbag and into his arms. “You never told me that part. Are you okay?”

“NO!” Jeremy practically shouted “No, I’m not okay. I’m so freaked out that the squip is going to come back any second and I don’t even know if what I heard earlier was it or just my imagination but either way it’s freaking me out and I haven’t gotten off in forever and – and – ”

“It’s okay, Jeremy, it’s okay.” Came Michaels soothing voice.

He rubbed Jeremy’s back for a few minutes. Jeremy felt him take a deep breath and released it before speaking again, “I’ll do it for you.”

“W-what?” Jeremy asked and time felt like it had stopped.

“I said” Michael put his hands on Jeremy’s arms again and lightly pushed him far enough away so they were making eye contact, “I’ll do it for you…I’ll touch you for…you so you don’t feel all freaked out.”

Jeremy’s face went up in flames and his heart started racing faster than when he thought he heard the squip earlier. Michael’s face was only a little pink but Jeremy couldn’t tell if it was because of his darker skin or his lack of shame.

“Michael,” Jeremy breathed out, voice shaking.

“Jeremy, it’s cool. I’m happy to do it for you if that means you’re life will be a little less stressful.” Michael said, smiling at him.

What the fuck was he going to do? His best friend of 12 years is offering to get him off. Sure Jeremy had been in love with him for 3 of those years, but the squip had decided that his smaller infatuation with Christine, a girl, would be much easier to work with to make him cool and popular. Jeremy was forced to brush all his feelings for Michael aside but since the squip had been somewhat tamed for the moment, those feelings were slowly creeping back up on Jeremy. And he definitely wanted Michael to do what he was offering and more but how did Michael feel? Did Michael even like him like that? Was he honestly just trying to “help a bro out, dude, no homo, man”? Jeremy’s speeding heart sank.

“No, no,” Jeremy said, pulling completely out of Michael’s grip, landing back on the bean bag “I don’t want you to do that if you’re only just trying to help me out.”

Shit, phrasing.

“I mean-” Jeremy started.

Michael flushed and didn’t meet his eyes.

“Jeremy, that’s not my only reason for offering,” Michael said, giving a soft half-smile and shuffled his way closer to him.

Jeremy swallowed loudly when Michael was right in front of him, hands slowly coming up to take one of Jeremy’s between his. Michael was sweating just as badly as he was.

“Jeremy, I’ve liked you since we were 11,” Michael said, looking at Jeremy with so much hope in his eyes. “I really wouldn’t be doing it just to help you out.”

“Michael” Jeremy’s voice was shaky again and he felt his quick pulse in his throat. He reached out his free hand and balled it in Michael’s red hoodie. “I like you too.”

“Jeremy” Michael sighed, looking both relieved and happy. He took one of his hands and gently placed it on Jeremy’s cheek. It was warm and sweaty and felt nice. “Jeremy can I-?”

Jeremy was nodding before Michael could get another word in and Michael smiled and leaned forward.

It felt like Jeremy’s heart stopped the second Michael’s mouth touched his. His lips were so soft and gentle on his. Jeremy’s eyes closed and he slid his hand up from Michael’s sweater to the back of his neck. Jeremy chased his mouth when he pulled away, so Michael immediately kissed him again. Jeremy tilted his head to the side a little and that made the kissing ten times better and Michael hummed.

The boys pulled apart a few minutes later, breathing hard.

“Was that okay?” Jeremy asked, shyly looking up into Michael’s eyes

Michael grinned and kissed Jeremy again.

“More than okay,” Michael whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

Michael ended up toppling both of them over onto the bean bag in his enthusiasm to press kisses to the rest of Jeremy’s face. Jeremy laughed and pulled Michael down so he was pressed down right on top of him.

Michael’s thigh brushed against the front of Jeremy’s pants and Jeremy gasped a little at the sudden contact. He hadn’t become hard from the kissing but with Michael’s leg rubbing against him, that was changing quickly.

“Michael,” Jeremy said, pushing Michael off of him a little.

Michael’s smile immediately dropped and he seemed to freeze.

“Was that not okay? Did I do something?” Worry in his eyes. 

“Yeah kinda,” Jeremy said, face glowing a darker shade of red if that was possible. He gestured with his eyes and head and Michael turned his gaze towards the slowly growing tent in Jeremy’s pants.

“Oh” Michael said, smile returning to his face and he leaned in to kiss Jeremy one more time, “My offer still stands about…helping you.”

Jeremy smiled, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Michael asked, pressing his forehead against Jeremy’s. Jeremy stared into Michael’s large eyes for a little bit.

“Yeah.” Jeremy kissed him again and Michael sat up before pulling Jeremy up with him.

Michael grabbed Jeremy’s hand and he was led over to Michael’s bed. Michael crawled up so he was sitting with his back up against the wall, then patted the space between his open legs. Jeremy followed suit and was quickly engulfed in another kiss.

Michael slid off Jeremy’s cardigan and just unzipped his own jacket. Jeremy thought he might take off his shirt but he just turned Jeremy around so his back was pressed against Michael’s chest. Michael held one of his hands, brushing his thumb over his knuckles and wrapped his other arm around Jeremy’s waist, holding him close.

Jeremy sighed when he felt Michael’s lips find his neck. He started right at the collar of Jeremy’s shirt on his shoulder and kissed up until he hit his ear. Then he picked a different spot and did the same thing again and again. Then he dotted kisses all over before sucking at his ear lightly. 

“Michael” Jeremy moaned. It felt so good having Michael touching him like this.

Michael shuffled positions and started on the other side of his neck and Jeremy moaned more. Michael just started nipping at his ear when the hand he had around Jeremy’s waist moved and slowly snaked under his shirt. It used a feather light touch to brush against Jeremy’s skin and he groaned more.

Jeremy tensed when he felt Michael’s fingers ghost over one of his nipples. Michael had started sucking on the junction connecting his shoulder and his neck. The gentle fingers ran over a sensitive nipple again.

“Mikey, please” Jeremy sounded desperate already.

Jeremy’s head tilted back to rest on Michael’s shoulder and Michael started to explore the new territory he was just given. He finally put some real pressure on the nipple under his hand and gently ran his thumb over it multiple times before rolling it around with all his fingers. Jeremy moaned more when Michael detached their hands and slid his other hand underneath his shirt to mirror the action of his other hand.

This entire time, Jeremy’s dick was becoming more and more interested with every touch of Michael’s hands or mouth.

Michael switched sides on Jeremy’s neck once more, taking care to gently maneuver around Jeremy’s head which was using Michael for all its support. The hot open mouth kisses he started placing all over the right side of Jeremy’s neck distracted him enough that he didn’t feel one of Michael’s hands slide down and start to undo his pants.

Michael cautiously touched Jeremy through his boxers and Jeremy’s hands flew to Michael’s thighs for something to hold onto.

“Michael,” Jeremy said with a small gasp and stiffened, surprised by the contact.

Michael just hummed against Jeremy’s jawline and smiled.

Michael started rubbing Jeremy through his boxers, but it felt so, so nice. Jeremy’s hips started moving a little, trying to get better friction. Michael’s hand slid down further and cupped his balls before removing his hand entirely.

“Sit up a little Jere,” Michael told him before sliding both his pants and boxers down to his mid-thighs.

The use of Michael’s nickname for Jeremy made him harder and he twisted in Michael’s grip to kiss him as best he could. It was a little lopsided but it’s just what Jeremy needed.

He settled back into Michael’s chest and took a deep breath in. It all smelled like Michael. Jeremy wondered if that’s why he had opened his jacket so that he could be surrounded by the scent of him.

Michael’s hand rucked up Jeremy’s shirt to his neck in order to expose his stomach and chest and started playing with his nipples again.

“Jeremy” Michael breathed into his ear. Jeremy shivered and gripped Michael’s thighs tighter. Michael brought his other hand up to his own mouth and spit into it a couple times before wrapping around Jeremy’s dick before he gave it a few tentative strokes, making Jeremy’s mouth fall open when he moaned this time.

“Oh, Michael that feels so good” Jeremy breathed, voice catching on every other word.

Jeremy watched as Michael’s fingers slid up to the tip of his dick to wipe off the little drip of cum that was already starting to come out.

“Jeremy, I’ve thought about doing this to you for so long.” Michael confessed before kissing Jeremy’s neck again.

Jeremy made a small strangled noised and thrust up into Michael’s grip. Michael continued to lazily stroke Jeremy and rub his nipples.

Jeremy was breathing heavily with his mouth wide open. The second he turned his head to look up at Michael, Michael gripped him tightly and started stroking him for real. The feeling sent pleasure filled electricity through his body. Michael looked down at him and smiled before kissing him. Jeremy was just trying to hold on to the sensory overloading experience. It had been so long since he had done this, he knew there was no way he could last any longer.

“Michael I’m going to – I need to –” Jeremy tried to force out, voice shaking badly, but Michael gently hushed him.

“I got you, Jeremy, it’s gonna feel good, just let it happen,” Michael whispered. Jeremy’s eyes closed and he let out a high moan of Michael’s name.

Jeremy came all over his hand and Michael continued to pump him and roll one of Jeremy’s nipples in between his fingers while Jeremy rode out his orgasm. It felt so intense, it had been building up inside of Jeremy for too long and Jeremy felt so overwhelmed.

“Michael…Michael, Michael, Michael, Michael” Jeremy didn’t even really know what he wanted from the other but stopped chanting his name when Michael kissed him.

“Michael that felt amazing.” Jeremy managed to get out between shallow breaths.

“Good,” Michael said, smiling down at Jeremy. He quickly got up and maneuvered Jeremy so he was sitting propped up a little at the head of Michael’s bed.

Jeremy watched him disappear into the bathroom attached to his bedroom and heard water running. Michael appeared a few minutes later with a washcloth and cleaned Jeremy off gently. He threw the cloth into the laundry hamper and helped Jeremy wiggle his boxers and tight jeans back up his waist.

Michael smiled down at Jeremy and Jeremy thought he was going to kiss him when he bent down, but Michael’s lips found one of Jeremy’s sensitive nipples.

“Michael please!” Jeremy gasped at the feeling.

“Sorry,” Michael said, slightly ashamed, but not enough to stop one of his thumbs from coming up at swiping over the other nipple “I just didn’t get a chance to do that earlier.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes than encouraged Michael to continue “Go ahead.”

Michael grinned and went back to kissing, licking, and sucking on Jeremy’s nipples. Michael situated himself half on top of Jeremy and Jeremy felt Michael’s hips start to pulsate ever so slightly on his thigh.

Michael made eye contact with Jeremy, “It is okay if I do this?”

Jeremy nodded and pulled him up to kiss him deeply. Michael’s thrusting started to pick up and soon he was whimpering Jeremy’s name.

Jeremy ran his hands up and down Michael’s back before settling one hand on the back of his neck and the other on the small of his back, applying pressure to it so Michael knew to keep going.

Michael’s face was soon buried in Jeremy’s neck and Jeremy was whispering into Michael’s ear.

“I like you so much, you’re my best friend and nothing will ever change that,” Michael whined at Jeremy’s words.

“You made me feel so good before, I didn’t think anyone could make me feel like that. I love it when you touch me.” Michael clamped his mouth on Jeremy’s neck and started to suck another hickey onto it.

“Michael.” Michael’s hips suddenly stuttered and he let out a long, deep moan that made Jeremy’s heart beat wildly again.

“Jeremy, Jeremy” Michael’s voice was strained.

Jeremy kept whispering into his ear until Michael was ready to move again.

-

Later, the two of them were cuddled up on a single bean bag, Jeremy wrapped up in Michael’s red hoodie and arms. Michael had his face buried in Jeremy’s hair and they were watching some movie that was on Netflix. Jeremy sighed in content.

“Jeremy” Michael murmured against his hair.

“Hmmm?” Jeremy replied.

“We’re together now right? Like boyfriends?” Michael was shyly looking down at Jeremy.

Jeremy bit his lip and smiled.

“Yeah, we are.”

They kissed.

“Good because next time, I wanna do it,” Michael said with a wide grin.

Jeremy blushed, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is you-and-i-for-forever so come validate me on another website if you want.  
> This is my first time writing fanfiction so I hope you like it!  
> Don't forget to smash that kudos button and leave me a comment if you want to see more fics like this.


End file.
